Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Caryopterisxc3x97clandonensis cultivar Minibleu.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Caryopteris plant, botanically known as Caryopterisxc3x97clandonensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Minibleuxe2x80x99.
The new Caryopteris is a product of a open-pollination breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Angers, France. Seed was collected from a population of open-pollinated plants of the Caryopterisxc3x97clandonensis cultivar Inoveris, not patented, in August, 1997. The cultivar Minibleu was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this open-pollination in a controlled environment in Angers, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings taken at Angers, France since June, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Caryopteris are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Minibleuxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Minibleuxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Low mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching growth habit.
3. Glossy dark green-colored leaves.
4. Numerous violet blue-colored flowers.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Grand Haven, Mich., plants of the new Caryopteris differed from plants of the parent, the cultivar Inoveris, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Caryopteris had a low mounded plant habit whereas plants of the cultivar Inoveris were taller, more vigorous and more upright in plant habit.
2. Plants of the new Caryopteris had shorter internodes than plants of the cultivar Inoveris.
3. Plants of the new Caryopteris were more densely foliated than plants of the cultivar Inoveris.
4. Plants of the new Caryopteris had darker green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar Inoveris.
5. Plants of the new Caryopteris were more freely flowering than plants of the cultivar Inoveris.
6. Plants of the new Caryopteris had darker violet blue-colored flowers than plants of the cultivar First Choice.
The new Caryopteris can also be compared to the Caryopteris cultivar, First Choice, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,958. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Grand Haven, Mich., plants of the new Caryopteris differed from plants of the cultivar First Choice in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Caryopteris were more freely branching than plants of the cultivar First Choice.
2. Plants of the new Caryopteris were more densely foliated than plants of the cultivar First Choice.
3. Plants of the new Caryopteris had longer and darker green-colored leaves than plants of the cultivar First Choice.
4. Plants of the new Caryopteris were more freely flowering than plants of the cultivar First Choice.